Clash of Clans: Making the Difference
by StorytellerWhoWrites
Summary: Meet Felix, just a normal Wizard in a normal Village. Everything was the usual. Just another raid in another village, and another upgrade for another defense. It's normal right? But he soon later finds out that even the smallest and usual things have value in them. My first One-Shot so go easy on me!


Clash of Clans: Making the Difference

 **First off, I want to apologize for the long wait and my inactiveness on FanFiction. But sometimes, Life has to go first! Well, that was pretty obvious. But this will mark the first One-Shot I will make so bear with me if it looks terrible. Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

" **Doing the little things can make a big difference."**

 **Yogi Berra**

"Yaaaaaaaaawn."

I slowly woke up from my deep slumber in my bed, and blinked for a while. As soon as I was satisfied, I quickly let myself know that I was to touch the cold wooden floor with my bare feet in three seconds.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

After the coldness hitting me, I rushed over to the wooden slippers that were far across from the room. Yesterday was just another day as always that I forgot to leave them at the foot of my bed.

Ah, it was much too of a habit for me, and I doubt it would ever change soon.

After I lazily brushed my teeth, straightened my goatee and combed my hair back, I grabbed my blue hooded cloak from its stand and my leather belt with a golden buckle on it, and traded my slippers for my half-polished shoes.

"Probably the only three things that was kept in pristine condition." I muttered to myself.

I wasn't in the mood to kick down the front door like I usually used to when I am in an energetically good mood, so I simply had to just open the door casually and close it casually.

As I walked around the village, the first place that I went to was the Army Camps and the Barracks. The Freshly Trained Dragons were already stationed, but there was still light coming out of the Barracks.

"Hey, Felix!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Builder Curtis."

"Just wanted to let you know that the Spell Factory should have just one more hour left of upgrading."

"One hour eh? That is nice to know." I nodded. "I'll make sure to arrive there just in time to do my maintenance check of the Lightning Spells!"

Builder Curtis nodded before heading back. I sighed. It's just the same day over and over again.

I decided to visit the Town Hall for two reasons. One, because the Chief was nice enough to have these papers posted for everyone to see the schedule of the order of the training of all the barracks in progress so everyone would know when it was time to get ready. And Two because I want to drink something too.

Luckily there weren't many people there, just three Barbarians and One Goblin. I looked down the roster and found:

 **10 Giants (5)**

 **2 Dragons (6)**

 **8 Minions (3)**

 **4 Hog Riders (3)**

Great. Only 6 minutes before it was time to battle. I headed inside the Town Hall and sat down at one of the chairs at the Bar. It took literally a minute before the Hog Rider could finally tend to my order despite the other customers.

"I'll just have one Elixirweiser, that's it." I said, as I rested one arm on the table and looked around.

"Coming right up." His usual reply as he quickly got another customer's answer and wrote it down on his notebook he carries with him for recording orders and then what looked like to be one of his sons walked up to him. He listened closely, nodding, before finally his son poured the Elixirweiser out."

"Busy day huh?" I asked.

"It always has been." The younger Hog Rider said and chuckled. "Limits me from doing a lot of fun things, but you know what happens when you neglect your Dad's bidding!"

I nodded as I slowly sipped on my beer.

"You part of the next battle?" he asked me as he got out a washcloth to polish off some nearby empty bottles that were just finished off of its liquid contents.

"Yeah." I said. "Nothing much. The usual every single time."

"You know, I really would like to be in Battle." He said all of a sudden after a few seconds.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you know, you get to jump over walls, you get to be in the action, and you pretty much literally have a blast!"

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "That was the first thing I thought when I decided that I was going to start training at the University of Magic when I was first inspired by another Wizard that was nicknamed "The Blaze of the Battlefield".

"I don't see what could possibly be wrong with being in an army battling!" The young Hog Rider was nearly done finishing off with polishing and cleaning out the bottles.

"It gets boring real fast. The repetitiveness of the same defenses over and over again. My excitement unlike most other wizards always goes downhill with every single battle."

"Huh."

It came to me as I quickly realized what I said.

"But you can keep your dreams on getting into the army. I'm sure it will work out fine for you, much better than from the experience I had." I tried to make it seem as if it were a neutral explanation.

"Um… yeah." The young Hog Rider finished polishing the glasses. "I'll see you around some other time."

I nodded as I finished up my drink, paid a gold coin, and then left the Town Hall, and then headed over to Army Camp number 4. That was the one where all of the "usuals" were stationed.

Turns out I was just in time as they started to leave with the other camps with the other troops and units from their camp. The Chief wants the camp battalions to be organized thoroughly.

I didn't even realize how fully I was awake, but it didn't really matter.

"So Jacko, do you have any information on the village we are raiding?" I asked the Barbarian who was near the back of the group with me and a few others.

"All I know is that they have some pretty decent defense. But the Chief suspects and is hoping that there is enough loot available for his planned upgrade of a level 5 Hidden Tesla."

"Huh. And that'll be his first Tesla Level 5?" I asked.

"I believe so." He replied.

See? That is why I always look to my friend Jacko for information. He is pretty much the only Barbarian I know of who as much as cares about wreaking havoc in the battlefield with his temper and his sword, he also cares about gaining information and the latest news on the Village to stay up-to-date and alert.

Walking through the forest with the army for a few minutes. The usual. After a few more minutes it would finally be the place where we'd start our raid.

Army Camp Number 1 was the first up the big hill that followed after the forest. Then the Second Camp followed by their side, the Third, and so on.

I managed to get a good look with everyone else at the village looming ahead. There were Purple Crystal Walls that were high up in the distance, but there were a couple buildings that were outside of the walls, and a few minor defenses that would probably only deal a scratch to the population of our army.

It was a few seconds before everyone looked at each other, nodding, and then rushing downhill, followed by a couple army shouts.

I decided to keep up with a few other Wizards that were beside me, since Jacko went to join the other Barbarians. The grass was a blur beside us as we rushed downhill, and I quickly took a deep breath before warming up my hands with the fiery power that was inside of me.

The closer I got to the village, the louder the cannonfire and the action is. The wizards around me started to cast up their fireballs, and throwing them, while saying "Fireball!" for more of an emphasis.

I noticed a Builder's Hut that looked completely empty, and I knew how much the Chief valued three stars if possible. I screeched my shoes to a halt before casting a fireball quickly and throwing it.

"Fireball!"

The Builder Hut exploded in a ball of flame, pieces and debris flying in a small area. That should get us one building closer to total demolition.

I dodged then a couple arrows that were shot from an Archer Tower towards me, before hearing the sound of an explosion, and some crystals crumbling. I could see the Eastern Walls broken down and a big part of the army taking entrance there.

As for me, I figured that I could maybe just try to scale the perimeter for any stray defenses that might just start picking off of the army slowly.

There was still an Archer Tower that had Metal Braces at each leg of the tower and had three Archers that were wearing Green Cloaks and had lightning colored arrows.

I noticed how all three of them were fixated on the army so they had their backs turned towards me. I looked around me and could see only a few Wizards that were destroying the last few outer buildings in this area, including a Gold Mine that had its cart blasted away.

Good thing they weren't drawing too much attention. I casted up a fireball and threw it at the Archer Tower, unamused. I've done this many times before.

The Archer Tower collapsed with an explosion from the fireball, and it took only the Archers milliseconds to figure out what was going on after the explosion, and quickly jumped off.

"Do we have any other buildings left out?" I asked the other Wizards.

The wizards looked around and shook their heads.

"Guess the only other place to go is inside." I said, and ran all the way to the eastern open walls. When I got inside, it was a chaotic mess. There were inner walls that were at the center, but it hasn't been destroyed yet, but there were cannons and archer towers that were attacking at the army, while they used their weapons against the towers.

So far it seemed as if our Army was doing a great job, overwhelming the defenses. The Giants were completely gone, but the Barbarians were still in big multitudes. I threw another fireball towards slightly damaged cannon that was still firing among the troops, blasting it on its support.

By then, the rest of the wizards from the outside perimeters ran inside the walls, and we slightly smirked at what we saw, though it was usually normal for this army.

A group of barbarians were angrily clattering at one section of the inner wall with their swords repeatedly; a few others were just staring at them. One of the barbarians after a few seconds growled and yelled in rage, before managing to crumble a piece of the wall away. The other barbarians helped him out, but as soon as they managed to get in, a whole bunch of them got kicked out and all of them rolled in the grass. A huge roar came from the inside of the walls.

My heart skipped a beat but I assured myself that even this was fairly normal.

A very massive Barbarian with a sword his size and wearing a Crown on his head walked out, clenching his teeth in rage.

A few of the Barbarians rushed towards him but he effortlessly swept them away with his sword, some of them even landing and getting stuck on the tips of the crystal walls!

One word to describe that? Ouch.

"If we don't get passed him, the rest of the loot contained inside would be impossible to take!" One of the wizards beside me exclaimed.

"Are the goblins already stationed up and ready?" I replied back.

"Come on! We're restless!" One of the goblins that were peeking from a part of the crystal wall that dented but not fully demolished.

"What are you waiting for? Get that monster with his iron stick!"

The Big Barbarian wearing a crown turned and glared towards us.

"Who dares say that?" he sneered.

The goblins shrunk back in fear behind the walls, while I and the other wizards gulped.

Now, when you are confronted with a Barbarian King in front of your army, it can get really tense inside of you. I've seen that before first-hand.

In my early years of training at the University of Magic, we would occasionally take a few field trips of nearby and allied clans attacking other villages. Of course, we'd watch from above in well protected balloons.

The person I look up too, The Blaze of the Battlefield, was smiling casually as he stood upon an elevated rock in the Captain's pose.

"Some call me the Master of Fireballs. Others call me the Fiery Fury. But everyone calls me…"

He then casted up a fireball and threw it with such great accuracy at a Barracks Building, making it explode with such great obliteration that it seemed to nearly disappear from thin air.

"The Blaze of the Battlefield! Wooo-hooo!" He shouted, as he jumped in the air and did his signature pose in the air, front leg forward and back leg forward, same with the arms.

I could watch in awe as a couple cannons blasted the Wall Breakers with no more than a few cannonballs, and the army gasping in horror as they realized that it was their last Wall Breaker.

They immediately looked towards the Wizard of whom I absolutely knew that I was going to be just like him.

"Stand aside." He smirked as he started to wave his hands in what looked like to be a triangular and a circular motion, before casting up what looked like to be a fireball that was shaped so it looked pointed at the front of it but still the rest of the shape was circular.

"Blazebusta!" he shouted as he threw it towards the wall.

With that, the walls looming up from a decent distant sounded of a big crack, followed by an explosion.

The Wizard smirked and casually held his belt, one of his signature stances as the army started rushing in.

"Blazebusta. A Blazing Peak followed by the Busting of the Fireball!" he exclaimed.

And that was the first special move that I learned in the University of Magic. The Blazebusta. To this day, it's still one of the hardest moves that I still haven't mastered yet due to the increase in more common moves that were required in order to graduate the lower classes.

The Army looked towards me and the other Wizards as I readied my fiery hands.

The Other Wizards started to cast up and open fire at the Barbarian King, which he roared in response and ran towards us, his sword ready to strike.

"Alright Goblins! Now's your chance. While I and the others distract him, you go for the loot!"

"On your count." One of the goblins rasped.

The Barbarian King was getting closer and closer.

"Ready…" I started the process of the cast.

"Go!" I exclaimed, and the Goblins quickly bolted from behind the walls to the Town Hall. The Barbarian King attempted to sweep them away, but I managed to throw a fireball just in time to parry the attack.

"AHHHRG!" he bellowed and ran towards us Wizards.

"Now or never!" I exclaimed as me and the other Wizards jumped out separate ways as the Barbarian King swung his sword overhand and smashed the ground where we once were standing, dirt exploding in all directions.

"Fireball!"

"Fireball!"

"Fireball!"

We were all throwing fireballs simultaneously towards the Barbarian King, each Fireball hitting him every second or so, and the more we pushed it further, the more you could see the rage forming.

"When I'm through with you, you will wish you never alive!" The Barbarian King threatened as he charged towards one of the Wizards. The Wizard just barely had time to dodge out of the way, but when the Barbarian King swung his sword where the Wizard was just standing, he quickly swung it again to continue his combo, turning the Wizard into a splash of elixir.

"Darn it!" I muttered as the Wizards were disappearing one by one, turning into a splash of elixir there, and a splash of elixir there.

The Barbarian King then was nearly finished with all of the wizards and glared towards me, to which I was desperately trying to remember how to use the Blazebusta move. I could remember doing it a couple times during all of my days of battling, so this shouldn't be that hard to do.

"Get ready to be slashed and bashed and about to be trashed!" The Barbarian King grinned towards me before rushing towards me, sword and all.

There were two other wizards that were beside me, bruises on their face as well as cuts on their hands. One of them was bent over and holding both of his knee caps in exhaustion.

"Blazebusta!" I tried to put as much emphasis and expression in the fireball move as possible, and aimed the fireball towards the Barbarian King. The fireball thankfully was formed, not as big as the one The Blaze of the Battlefield formed, but it looked as if it could deal heavy damage.

Once the Barbarian King was hit by the spiked point, he gasped, before the explosion exploded on his chest on impact.

"AHHHHHHUGHhhhhoooooooo…" The Barbarian King roared before groaning as he collapsed backwards falling flat on his back, uncounsciouns.

And trust me.

This happened more than once. This was clearly normal on some occasions.

The whole Army cheered around me, and the two Wizards slapped me on the back while I high-fived both of them, something that did happen more than once, and the Goblins had finished looting the Town Hall, before destroying it, leaving seconds to spare, the structure obliterating into pieces from the rest of the Army's Efforts.

When we arrived back at the village, we could see the gold stocked up in the storage slowly started to drain as Builder Smith was slowly gathering the collected gold to start working on his new project, and just as Jacko said, once he was finished, started to work on a nearby Tesla that was Level 4, near the Town Hall of course.

I had to admit, I was really curious at what the newly upgraded Tesla would give us.

But alas, it was just a normal attack. Nothing so special about that.

I checked on the Spell Factory and began my maintenance check on the Lightning Spells. You know, make sure that they have enough energy to strike multiple times, make sure the glass stays intact from both inside and out, and especially make sure there isn't any Thunder inside the spells.

I could see Jacko coming nearby, so I quickly jumped down from the top of the Spell Factory to ask him another question. I knew he would have an answer.

"Hey Jacko, do you know when the Hidden Tesla should finish being upgraded?"

"The Chief just announced that he was going to speed the construction up with some gems, and treat Builder Smith a potion, so the village should start to get some results tonight."

"Thanks."

I climbed back up the Spell Factory. What did I say? He always would have an answer.

Most of the whole village was gathered around Builder Smith, as he was putting on the last few nails and bolts to the top of the Tesla.

"Hey Builder Smith! Is it almost finished?" I heard one Barbarian call out to him.

"Just a few more minutes!" Builder Smith said, while nailing a yellow, golden looking coil to the top.

Believe me, I was really confused when I heard an explosion from the Northern End of the walls, but it didn't take me that long to realize what was happening.

The villagers were screaming, and pretty much any troop that had a weapon of their own quickly made their way towards the sound. The Wizards stood ready for action on top of their stone pillars, and the archers were all set in their tower.

"They must've known defenses were down." I muttered to myself as I prepared myself to head into the defensive battle.

And seconds later into the battle, kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards.

"Ugh… Son of a Lava Pup! These Barbarians are overpowering us." I gasped as I staggered back up and threw another fireball.

Most of the army was already starting to back away. The outer walls were completely destroyed in the North, along with Two Cannons and an Air Defense, which was where the Dragons came in.

The whole army was just backing away slowly and slowly, including our Barbarian King, though he still had a clenched look on his face as he held his sword in front of him.

"It's over now! Surrender, or be demolished!" The enemy's Barbarian King sneered.

With that, the Dragons started flying overhead towards the Town Hall. I tried to attempt to throw a Blazebusta at them, though attempt, was the key word. They soared out of the way, and that was when I was starting to sweat.

The Dragons were heavily hit by some fireworks from the now demolished Air Defenses, but they would need to take a few extra more hits worth of them.

The Barbarian King and his army started to cackle in laughter towards us, and I could only clench my fist in anger. When all of a sudden, everyone heard one noise that literally sparked astonishment.

BAZAP!

The Dragons were shrieking as the newly born Hidden Tesla Level 5 started throwing electric bolt like sparks and them, reducing them to massive splashes of elixir within seconds.

Our Barbarian King chuckled quietly.

"Anything else, you would like to say?" he smiled.

The enemy Barbarian King scowled.

"Attack!"

The rest of the army including I knew what to do. We managed to back away towards the Town Hall so that we could still protect it, but at the same time, the Hidden Tesla was also in range.

I threw a fireball, and another, and another!

The Hidden Tesla was doing the same thing, but only instead, throwing sparks, and another, and another!

Our Barbarian King and their Barbarian King had locked swords together, clenching their teeth and staring at each other as if they were lifelong enemies.

I threw another fireball at a group of goblins that managed to slip past the remaining defenses, but even they were much faster than my fireballs. I chuckled to myself as they slipped and fell on each other as they were getting electrocuted constantly by the Hidden Tesla.

Their Barbarian King unfortunately managed to push our Barbarian King backwards, nearly making him stumble against a few of our clan castle troops that specialize in also aiding us near the center of the village.

The Barbarian King smirked before he noticed the still functioning Hidden Tesla. It has soot and parts of it were on the ground, but it still was shooting its devastating sparks.

The Barbarian King looked around in horror. He could see a Group of Barbarians getting zapped simultaneously by the tesla, allowing him to see their structure deep inside of them.

"I can't believe it!" The Barbarian King looked at another direction. He could see some Hog Riders shouting as they were frantically just barely missing the Hidden Tesla's electrifying attacks, but failing to attack the Tesla itself.

The Barbarian King then looked around him. Not a single goblin was in sight, and the Town Hall was crumbling a bit, but it wasn't even a quarter of the way destroyed.

I threw a couple of fireballs some more but it was still fixated on the fight between the Barbarian Kings. Either victory would result majorly in this battle.

"It's no use! We have to retreat!" The Barbarian King exclaimed. The good thing was that the enemy army was glad he said that. They quickly started making their escape from the village, and the Builders and the Villagers went out from the Town Hall and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. You know, I really can't believe just one upgrade from the Tesla could make all of a difference." I chuckled a few minutes later as the village was starting to get back together. The Ley Line underneath the village was starting to repair things back to normal, but everyone was not just ready to get to sleep yet, especially since they just successfully fended off an attack thanks to the newly upgraded Tesla.

"You got that right." Builder Smith chuckled as he wiped some soot off the Tesla. "Even just a little bit more damage can make all the difference."

I nodded.

Builder Smith finished wiping the soot off. "You know, if you hadn't been in the last attack where we've gotten the resources necessary to upgrade this bad boy" and patted the Hidden Tesla, "we probably would've been demolished severely."

"Aw come on. I was just one of the many wizards. How could I have made a difference?"

"That attack I've heard was a close one."

"Well many attacks I've been in result in a close one."

"You'll see. Just one person can make a difference in a large way." Builder Smith chuckled before walking off.

I just stood there and pondered to myself. "Huh. One person making a difference in a large way. Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

I was about to head back over to the Spell Factory to do my last maintenance check for the day, when all of a sudden, I heard a tap on the back and someone said,

"Excuse me?" I turned around and was surprised to see that young Hog Rider from this morning.

"Oh hey. Anything magical and wizardy I can do for you?" I asked.

"Well you see here, I've heard about the attack you were in, and I was just wondering if… you know, there's a place where I could learn battling and stuff. Cause I never really paid much attention to it until now."

"Huh." I scratched my goatee. "Well how about that? Do you have any idea in what type of field you would like to specialize in?"

The Hog Rider smiled. "Wizardry of course!"

My smile faded.

"Ahem, Wizardry? Did I hear that right?" I choked.

"Yeah. You know, you get to learn all of those cool spells and," and then he started moving his hands in a somewhat peculiar way, cupping them there, waving them there. "You get to learn how to use those awesome fireballs and stuff."

"I see." I said, but my frown then turned back into a smile. "Well I am sure that there is a place near this village that I think would teach you exactly what you intended to learn."

"Really?" The Young Hog Rider's eyes gleamed. "You'd actually show me?"

"Show you? Why, I'd be happy to enroll you if you'd please!" I nodded.

The Young Hog Rider gasped.

"I'll ask for Dad's permission!" he squealed before running inside the Town Hall and then coming back outside.

"He said yes!" The Young Hog Rider was happier than ever. "He was a bit disappointed I wouldn't pursue in being a Hog Rider, but he was glad I would do something decent and otherwise!"

"I wouldn't call Wizardry decent," I chuckled, "I'd say it's the best field you could possibly get!" I knew some people wouldn't disagree with me.

And so, there I was, enrolling him at the University of Magic. It seemed funny and strange to the receptionists when they first saw him but they seemed okay. I couldn't even help but smile at the small things that I made today that made a big difference for the rest of the night.

 **Alright! We finished this One-Shot, and I hoped that you all enjoyed it! I tried putting my best effort in, so hopefully it seems very appealing to you everyone! And also I would like to let you all know that yes, I am still pursuing FanFiction, so don't think I won't update anytime soon. I actually have a new goal that I am going to work on for a few weeks, maybe even a few months. I am going to start writing a few One-Shots and maybe a few stories with a few chapters, so they are sort of similar to the stories that I first was use to when I joined FanFiction. You know, Crash Bandicoot and Early Clash of Clans stories usually have 5 chapters, but I am aiming to have maybe double or so. Also, I appreciate you reviewing, and I would like to kindly thank everyone who did. And yes, this is the first story to ever have a famous quote added in, and I have gotten major inspiration from a FanFiction writer known as "TheNitroBandit" so if you would like to check the author out, you can simply search this name up. I'm sure that you will enjoy TheNitroBandit's works too! Maybe, even better than mine! Heh. Well I would like to thank you all again for the reviews and support. Like truly, this means a lot to me, and I really appreciate it. Once again, keep on the lookout for the next story, which is going to be a story with multiple chapters, and stay super, and I'd like to end this off with a bonus quote, just to celebrate my first story with a quote, yeah, it's silly, but hey! It's a one-time occasion! Okay, maybe it'll occur multiple times!**

" **I try to do the right thing at the right time. They may just be little things, but usually they make a difference between winning and losing."**

 **Kareem Abdul-Jabbar**


End file.
